This invention relates to an expandable support frame which provides support and confinement for variously sized flexible mattresses.
The need for adjustable bed structures to accommodate infants and children during growth has long been recognized. While parents and guardians can purchase various size beds to accommodate a child's size for a particular period, the purchase of a number of beds can be both expensive and wasteful. Certain prior art devices provide expandable housing mechanisms for conventional spring support systems. However, recent developments in bedding material such as polyurethane foam and encapsuleted water or other liquids have provided new low cost and comfortable bedding which does not require spring supported under-carriages for comfort. Moreover, in certain instances such spring support mechanisms actually prevent the use of flexible matresses.
One example of an adjustable bed frame is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,028 which includes end rails having adjustable lengths. The end rails can be collapsed or extended to adjust the bed frame for receiving mattresses of various widths. Another prior art adjustable bedstead is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,931 which includes a linkage system for adjusting the length and width of the independent corner members which receive the corners of a conventional bed spring assembly.
Each of the following patents includes apparatus for expanding the bedstead or the matress itself: U.S. Pat. Nos. 195,850; 1,193,272; 2,247,667; 2,216,991; 2,271,601; 2,548,547; 2,883,683; and 3,157,889.